


I just wanna see how beautiful you are

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Destiel and Jack Hunt: A Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: The door clinked open, the bells jingling to alert the waitress.  Three men entered the diner in suits.One was a teenage boy with floppy brown hair, a puppy dog face, and a sunshine smile.  One was a handsome man with tan skin, messy black hair, and the most unique blue eyes Jody had ever seen.And the third man?The third man was none other than Dean Winchester.





	I just wanna see how beautiful you are

**Author's Note:**

> The title is once again taken from the song “Best Part” by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R. Enjoy!

Jody Mills went to the same diner every weeknight.

Jody sat in the corner booth, which was practically reserved for her by the owner and waitress. She went there after spending dinner with Claire, Alex, and Patience. The girls went off to do homework and watch television while Jody went to the diner. 

This diner was important for her routine. It was the only place she could concentrate on her work when she wasn’t at the sheriff’s office.

Jody always ordered coffee, which the waitress filled thrice over the course of the evening. Jody spent two hours there, and no more. That’s when it would get late, and Jody had to return home. She had to make sure the girls went to bed at a reasonable hour before the bustle of the next morning.

But on a Thursday night, something changed.

The door clinked open, the bells jingling to alert the waitress. Three men entered the diner in suits.

One was a teenage boy with floppy brown hair, a puppy dog face, and a sunshine smile. One was a handsome man with tan skin, messy black hair, and the most unique blue eyes Jody had ever seen. 

And the third man?

The third man was none other than Dean Winchester.

Last time Jody had seen him, Dean was recovering from the whole Michael fiasco — which hurt her brain if she thought about it too much. Dean was angry and mopey and borderline cruel.

Now, Dean was grinning. Laughing. Lighthearted. Completely content as he sat in a booth with his companions on the opposite side of the diner.

Seeing Dean Winchester with these two strangers was jarring. Jody had never seen anyone she knew well at this diner. It was why she chose it. The less distractions for her work, the better.

It looked like this diner was now full of distractions for tonight.

Jody called it quits on her files, closing and securing them all. She tossed them in her tote bag and gulped down the rest of her coffee, setting down bills. She watched the waitress leave after taking the mens’ orders.

Jody slid out of the booth and approached the group with determination.

“-is an amazing movie,” Dean said, his eyes shining with something — dare she think it — flirtatious directed towards the man across from him. “I got no clue what you’re talking about!”

The handsome man rolled his eyes at the boy sitting beside Dean. “See what I mean?”

The boy replied, “I do.”

Jody made herself known. “Well, if it isn’t Dean Winchester.”

Three heads observed her curiously.

Dean looked almost sheepish as he said, “hey, Jody. I didn’t realize we were so close to Sioux Falls.”

“Mhm.” Jody glanced at the two men, then at Dean pointedly. Dean’s sheepishness only increased, his cheeks flushing pink. “Good to see you’re doing okay.”

“Y-yeah.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m doin’ okay.” He cleared his throat. “Guys, this is Jody.” Both mens’ eyes widened in recognition at the name. “Jody, this is Cas,” Dean motioned to the dark-haired blue-eyed man, “and this is Jack,” he nudged the boy’s shoulder, who half-smiled.

Jody raised an eyebrow. “You’re Cas?” She shook hands with the man. “The one that Dean mentions every chance he gets?”

Cas looked affronted. He asked Dean with furrowed eyebrows, “you talk about me often?”

Another blush rose to Dean’s cheeks. “I-I guess.” He shrugged, Jody fighting back the urge to laugh.

Those two couldn’t be more obvious. My God.

Jody received an “I-know” look from Jack, and nearly broke out into a grin. She was definitely going to gossip with Donna about this new development.

Then, Cas addressed Jody again. “Would you like to sit?”

“Maybe for a little bit.” Cas offered up half of his side of the booth. Jody took it, setting down her tote bag on the floor. “I have to check on the girls soon.”

“How’s Claire?” Cas asked concernedly.

It took a few beats until she registered it. “You know Claire?”

“We need a more efficient hunter network,” Dean muttered.

Cas agreed with a half-nod. “It’s a long story, but yes. How is she?”

“She’s Claire.”

Cas understood, which Jody wasn’t expecting. She would have to ask Claire for details on how she knew this man so well. “Does she give you a lot of trouble?”

“Oh, does she,” Jody said haughtily.

“She’s emulated Dean a little too much over the years.”

Dean gasped dramatically. “Hey!”

Cas rolled his eyes and chuckled, Dean blushing in response to the sound. 

Jody seriously needed to ask Dean about this.

Dean recovered from his embarrassment and told Jody, “we’re here investigating a possible wraith. Would you know anything about that?”

“As a matter of fact,” Jody lifted her tote bag and pulled out the file she was working on before she was interrupted, “I do.”

With the file on the table, Dean immediately made grabby hands at it. Cas waited patiently, sipping his mug of black coffee — completely bitter, an odd choice. Jack leaned over Dean’s shoulder, murmuring interesting details that he noticed. Dean nodded, listening intently to what the boy had to offer to this case. Intrigued, Jody listened discreetly, the group pausing when the waitress brought food. Dean handed Jody the file back and dug into his burger — he was as unhealthy as ever. Jack had ordered the same thing, obviously emulating the hunter just like Claire did. Cas sipped his coffee and, taking advantage of Dean and Jack’s distractions, asked for the file. Jody and Cas hunched over the documents together. Jody observed Cas’s eyes trail over the information, scrutinizing it and searching for flaws.

A moment later, the group discussed the case together, pointing out discrepancies. Jody noticed that they all brought something different to the table. A different take on a minuscule detail.

Jody thought they could be considered an exemplary hunting unit.

————

“How’s Sam?” Jody asked Dean as the group researched.

Without looking up from his book, — Jody had never seen Dean so adamant about reading before — Dean replied, “he’s at the bunker with Mom. We got an entire hunter network there, now. They call him Chief.” Dean snorted out a laugh.

Jody sensed the hint of sadness beneath Dean’s mask. She paid no mind to Cas and Jack eavesdropping, and said, “I can see why you’re avoiding it, then. All those people.”

Dean faltered. He looked ready to say something, but put his walls up instead. He came across a sentence in the book, his eyes widening. “I found something.”

————

Dean smiled more when Sam and Mary weren’t around.

The realization shouldn’t have shocked Jody as much as it did.

It seemed that this — doing this case, being with Cas, instructing Jack with Cas — made him feel like he truly belonged. Dean could let his freak flag — Jody learned that Dean was an absolute nerd — fly in the presence of Cas and Jack.

Upon learning that Dean was a nerd, Jody also learned that Cas was mesmerized by him. And Dean’s feelings were clearly mutual. Even Jack saw it.

Jody really, really needed to get Dean alone to interrogate him about this.

————

Jody didn’t get to ask him until the wraith was dead and the case was officially closed.

Jody replayed the events of the fight, how Dean and Cas moved perfectly in sync with each other. More in sync than Dean and Sam, even. She remembered how it was Jack that delivered the final blow, taking notes from how Dean and Cas fought together. 

If Jody didn’t know better, she would think they were a family.

Anyway, Jody finally got Dean alone as Cas and Jack packed up the Impala. Or out of earshot, at least.

Wearing a playful smirk, Jody asked, “what’s the deal with you and Cas?”

Dean blushed his telltale pink. But rather than stuttering or stammering, he said knowingly, “I thought it was obvious.”

Jody’s eyebrows were raised to her hairline. Her eyes widened in recognition. “You’re dating!”

Dean smiled softly, glancing adoringly over to a preoccupied Cas. “Only you and Jack seem to know so far. Good on ya, Jodes.”

Jody thought she was observing an unrequited love, but it was Dean who caught her unaware. This was a wonderful surprise. She wanted Dean to be happy. She was sick of his grumpiness. Jody said, “before all this, I thought you were always a Grinch. It’s good to see that you’re not.”

Dean chuckled. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m moody when Cas ain’t around.”

“I figured,” Jody said. She saw that Cas and Jack were almost done packing the car. The sun was beginning to go down. She offered, “would you boys like dinner before you hit the road?”

At the mention of food, Dean faltered in his resolve to leave. “R-really?”

Jody chuckled. “You deserve a home-cooked meal once in a while. Plus, you’ll get to see the girls. Whaddaya say?”

Dean caught Cas and Jack’s eyes. “You guys want dinner at Jody’s?” He said to Cas, “you’ll get to check on Claire.”

Cas asked Jack, “wanna meet some cool people?”

Jack plastered on a smile. “Okay.”

“Then we’ll come,” Cas said.

“Thanks, Jodes,” Dean said genuinely.

“Follow my car,” Jody advised.

————

Jody let her guests inside the house, Cas being immediately bombarded by Claire.

She actually hugged Cas. Showed willing affection towards him.

Cas must be Willy Wonka.

Jody went into the kitchen to find Alex and Patience starting dinner. “You need to get more food,” she ordered. “We have company.”

Alex obliged, and Patience asked, “who?”

Since Jody had told the girls about them, she answered, “Dean, Cas, and Jack.”

Patience nodded, and Alex asked, “isn’t Sam usually with Dean?”

Patience frowned. “I’ve never seen Dean with Sam.”

“I’ve,” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed, “only seen Dean with Sam. Weird.”

Jody shrugged and said, “don’t burn the kitchen down.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Have faith in us, Jody.”

Jody left the kitchen to see Jack meeting Claire shyly. Jody thinks they’ll be friends, eventually.

————

Or friends instantly.

Throughout dinner, Jody caught Claire and Jack murmuring things to each other. Whenever Claire would smile, Jack would match it wearing a grin that put the sun to shame.

Jody recognized it as an immediate friendship. With the Dean and Cas connections, Jody could almost call them siblings. 

Jody was glad that Claire wasn’t moping around in her room or making reckless decisions on hunts. The whole Kaia situation still affected Claire deeply. It was good to see her smile, even for just a little while.

Also, Alex and Patience got to know Cas and Dean better. The couple — or if Jody could even call them that in her mind — answered any and all questions on the case. Claire trained one ear on that conversation, due to her boundless curiosity on all things monster-related. Alex and Patience even divulged details about themselves, becoming comfortable around the hunters rather quickly.

It was amazing to Jody how breaking bread together did wonders on people.

Jody was also surprised at how kind Cas was. Hunting and killing monsters didn’t leave room for much kindness. It was refreshing to see in a man that seemed awkward, at times.

And every time Cas showed any indication of happiness in his expression, — which was often — Dean sent him the softest looks Jody had seen on another human being.

Jody knew Dean and Cas had known each other for over a decade. But sometimes, Dean looked at Cas like he was seeing him for the first time. Dean clearly adored this man.

How could Sam and Mary not see that?

Dean was better at hiding than Jody originally gave him credit for. He tricked her into thinking he was only pining for Cas, after all.

Jody would have to have another talk with her favorite problematic hunter.

————

Jody got her chance as Dean, Cas, and Jack prepared to leave.

She pulled Dean aside and asked, “when are you gonna spill to Sam and Mary about,” she gestures to him and Cas, who was hugging Claire goodbye.

She had to ask Claire for details on her attachment to Cas. Note to self.

Dean sighed. “I dunno.” He scratched his head. “It’s still fairly new. I-I like the privacy.”

“You’re thinking they’ll find out for themselves?”

Dean shrugged. “If they don’t soon, I’ll have to tell them.” He sighed again. “It’s just,” Dean paused, then said honestly, “there’s always stuff going on. This whole...Michael thing...still has its effects on me. It’s been a lot.”

“And all the people?” Jody asked empathetically.

Dean nodded. “I didn’t know I would be afraid of...something as stupid as this.”

“I’m deathly afraid of spiders,” Jody offered. “People have irrational fears.”

Dean smiled wryly. “Arachnophobia is completely rational.” He chuckled. “It doesn’t help that movies enlarge them and, like, make them eat people’s faces.” 

Jody snorted. “You watch the strangest movies, Dean.” She patted Dean’s shoulder. “I know that police like to warn about stranger danger, but these people are hunters. They can’t be so bad.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged. “I suppose you’re right.”

The Impala door clicked open, Dean’s eyes widening as he saw Cas slip into the driver’s seat.

Dean said weakly, “Cas, what’re you-”

“I’m driving,” Cas said in a clipped tone. The unexpected change was clearly nonnegotiable.

Jody shared amused looks with Claire, Alex, and Patience. Jack said goodbye to them and went into the back seat.

Dean finally recovered and started walking towards the Impala. He said his goodbyes, giving Claire a quick hug, and slid into the passenger’s seat.

Jody and the girls watched as they drove away.

————

Dean waited until Jack was quietly snoring in the back seat to say anything.

He faced Castiel as much as he could in the passenger’s seat. Cas braked into a smooth stop as a light glowed red. He glanced at Dean’s adoring expression and asked, “what is it?”

Dean smiled softly, not afraid to let the full weight of his feelings be exposed for Castiel. He purposefully honeyed his tone. “You belong in the driver’s seat of my car.”

Cas’s eyebrow quirked upwards, a darkness overtaking his sapphire eyes. “Do I now?”

Dean licked his lips, taking snapshots of this image to save for later. He leaned forward as if on instinct. “You look,” he inhaled, reminding himself that he could be completely honest, “incredible driving Baby. Like it was something you were meant to do.”

Cas’s long eyelashes hooded his gaze. “Really?”

Dean gathered his confidence and leaned as close as he was able. Castiel met him in the middle, their eyes fluttering shut as foreheads pressed together. Dean loves when they’re like this. Breathing each other in. Noses brushing. Breaths ghosting skin. 

Dean’s palm touched Cas’s jawline lightly. Finger pads scraped along Cas’s five o’clock shadow. He brought Cas’s face closer. Castiel didn’t protest, so Dean closed the distance.

Their lip press was quick. Barely a whisper. Barely even a second. But it was intense, and intimate, and enough.

The light turned green as if it was timed. Castiel was brought back to his senses, taking a breath as they got back into their positions. 

Cas pressed the gas pedal.

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of this miniseries will be out in a few days. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
